La Cosa Nostra
by Cullen-Swan
Summary: Obnoxious Mafia boss Edward Cullen has the world in the palm of his hand. sitting on a billiondollar empire, married to the beautiful Isabella and a 2 year old son. Living on the brink of danger has its pros and cons but in the end who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

EPOV

"_Belllaaa_..." I growled. I was sporting an erection the size of fucking Mount Everest and it was making it damn near impossible for me to sit comfortably.

What the fuck is taking her so long? There was an internal battle going on in my head, wondering whether I should wait for her tight little ass to make an appearance, or go in there and fucking drag her out.

When I was met with silence, I shot up from the bed and stormed towards the bathroom preparing to use force if necessary, barely two feet away the door swung open to reveal her in all her naked glory.

My wife, my reason for breathing, the owner of my fucked up black heart, my everyfuckingthing, **MINE**.

Isabella Marie Cullen formerly known as Isabella Marie Swan was exquisite; her mahogany mane that hung past her shoulders to rest atop her bountiful breasts, a compliment to her ivory coloured skin. She has curves in all the right places, about 5ft 5 with the greatest pair of legs I have seen to date, on top of those slender shoulders, a beautiful heart shaped face to top it off. Her eyes, deep pools of chestnut brown nestled between long, thick silken lashes.

She is a true vision.

We met 3 years ago at her father's mansion in Calabasas, CA. At the time I was 25 and she was 18, _talk about a fucking jail sentence._ My grandfather Aro had just passed away leaving his entire billion dollar empire in my more than capable hands. Of course he had his three sons Carlisle, Marques and Caius, but neither of them was too fond of his lifestyle, there a bunch of fucking pansy's if you ask me. My father Carlisle opened up his own medical practise and is now the most famous renowned cardiovascular surgeon in the whole of United States. The pompous asshole tried to "_threaten_" me into not taking the title. I told him to go fuck himself.

I'm Edward Cullen, Mafia boss, ruler of the underworld. **NO ONE **tells me what to do and remains living on this earth, the pricks lucky he's my father; I would have killed his ass long ago.

My uncles Marques and Caius are self made millionaires. Those two cock suckers spend their lives getting shit faced and blowing their money on expensive gadgets that they get bored of within days.

Charlie Swan, owner of the globally spread swan hotels is a real badass. He and my grandfather had been doing business for years as every one of his hotels housed our club _'Devolo Rosso' _which is Italian for red devil. We came together to discuss the stock manipulation, the process we frequently used was pools. The agreement was written among a group of traders who then decided to delegate authority to me to trade in a specific stock for a specific period of time and then to share in the resulting profits or losses. As the meeting came to an end Mr. Swan pulled out some Cuban cigars to finalise our decision, in came a raging Isabella Swan on the brink of the fucking sexiest bitch fit ever known to man.

Her father caught my not so innocent ogling an all but handed me my blue balls on a shitty silver platter.

I spent the rest of my time in California avoiding Bella like she was the fucking plague. Until she cornered me, at first I was scared shitless then lust took over, that night, I took her virginity in the laundry room.

Couple weeks later I told her father that I was unconditionally in love with her... just came out with our relationship, I spent the remainder of that day in Woodveiw accident & emergency department with a black eye and a broken nose.

Even though her father point blank refused to accept our relationship, we were at it like rabbits. I took her on every fucking clean surface in her house, I even tried to sell the idea of doing it in her father's room but she put her foot down on that note.

I wouldn't admit it back then but secretly I was trying to get her pregnant. I'd never given much thought to kids but with her I wanted it all.

Mission accomplished. Once we got confirmation that I indeed planted some Cullen seed inside her, we took the news to her father. Shortly after that I took a trip to woodveiw to reset my already broken nose.

Two months later we had a modest wedding in her father's backyard. Call me pussy whipped but it was incredible, five months after that we welcomed our healthy baby boy; Chase Anthony Cullen into the world.

My inner musings was interrupted by a feminine throat clearing; I looked up into the innocent eyes of my entire life.

"I don't suppose you wanted to use the bathroom?"

Fucking little cocktease

"If that was the fucking case I wouldn't have called" my patience wearing thin, I crashed my lips to hers and explored her mouth hungrily, our tongues battling a war for dominance. Our lips partially glued together I whispered into her mouth "wrap your legs around me baby" she complied; holding her up effortlessly I walked us back to the bed. Throwing her on top of the comforter I made quick work of my boxers and pounced. Foreplay was the last thing on my mind right now, my intense need for her was so tangible, I could almost taste the lust in the air. Our lips met in a sweet whisper, feather light kisses planted every now and then. "Feel what you do to me" I took her hand and directed it to where my erection was as hard as steel, "uhhh...holy...shit!" I moaned. She wrapped her delicate fingers around my cock and began stimulating it in the rubbing motion I would experience inside her tight core. I pressed down hard on her hand to stop her or else I would have blown my load way too soon.

Yeah, real smooth Rico suave, _fucking asshat._

"Baby I need to be inside you right now, I don't think I'm gonna last long" I groaned

She laughed. The fucking bitch laughed.

"Slow down boo" she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and I growled. "We..._kiss_...need..._lick_...a..._suck_...condom..._bite"_

I halted all movement and knelt on my knees staring down at her_ is she fucking for real?_

"_Why?"_ I asked puzzled.

"Because my birth control finished this morning" she replied simply.

"Okay I'll pull out" _like hell I will!_ I think it's time for a new addition to our little family. Two years is a long enough time to recover right?

"I'm serious Edward" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I know baby" with that understood I reached down to align my cock with Bella's pussy. Then with a groan of satisfaction I plunged into her, driving deeply. She screamed. "Fuck, Edward!" that expletive went straight to my cock and I began to thrust without abandon.

I captured her lips in a searing kiss to swallow her cries, she moaned into my mouth loudly, pulling my hair in the process. Hitching her legs over my hips I started hammering into her; harder, faster like a fucking mad man infatuated.

She broke away from the kiss and started chanting "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. "Shit, fuck harder. Deeper Edward." I complied. Thrusting until her felt climax, but I wasn't done yet. I raised her hips higher, grunting at the sensations the new angle was creating. I pounded into Bella's extremely tight pussy relentlessly, spurred on by the profanities streaming out of that pretty little mouth. Licking my way up the valley between her breast I began sucking furiously, intending to leave a mark. Arching her back off the bed Bella finally found her voice

"Ahhh… I-I… I'm going… t-…to come Edward…._p-ppull out!_" I felt her muscles clench as she found her release. I buried my cock deep into her inner walls spilling hot spurts of my seed into her warm pussy until I was milked dry before unattractively collapsing on top of her.

I rolled over to her side and we both lay there, panting heavily.

"That...was fucking awe-" I was sidetracked as her little fist connected with my abdomen, momentarily knocking the wind out of me

"What the fuck is wrong with you" I gasped out, she threw a punch at me again leaving me breathless.

"Edward you stupid asshole, I thought you said you would pull out" sitting on her knees arms crossed and eyes narrowed, she was challenging me, preparing for a fight.

Silly Bella... What kind of a cunt do you take me for? Using this break to recover, I shot her my crooked smile and waited for it to work its magic. Unfortunately all that earned me was a raised eyebrow._ Well screw you Isabella Marie Cullen!_

Pulling her into my arms I showered her face with kisses. "I love you baby" I spoke onto her lips

"I'm not talking to you" she replied defiantly. Licking her lips I emitted a laugh from her. Snuggling into the crook of my shoulder we kissed passionately murmuring our love for one another falling asleep with her wrapped in the security of my arms. _What I didn't know was that an impending change was on the horizon_

_

* * *

_

_ Feeeeedback! constructive criticism is welcome :) _

_thanks alot... Annie X_


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

The urgent need to pee woke me from my deep slumber.

Checking the clock on my night stand it read **3:15** partially disorientated I sat up and scrambled out of bed searching blindly for my robe. Once on and secured tightly, I stumbled my way to the bathroom to do my business.

Heading back into bed I climbed in forgetting about the covers. As soon my head hit the pillow the familiar sounds of Michael Jacksons 'bad', resonate throughout the room.

Edwards stupid Iphone, "baby..." I groaned that fucking ringtone is annoying as hell. He lifts his hand up and flips me off.

The incessant ringing still carries on.

"Edwaaarrd! Go get your phone" I complain nudging him softly. Not expecting my feeble attempt to knock him off balance, but see it do just that, I burst out laughing when I hear him land with a hard thump and a hissed 'fuck!' tangled up in the sheets he has a 10 second battle trying to fight his way free.

Not happy with my amusement of the situation he mumbles a low "fucking baby rhino"

That brought me up short... "Your mother" I replied back tartly.

Snuggling back into the pillows I tried to drift back to sleep but was disturbed by the agitated tone of Edwards's voice.

"_Speak"_ He growled, then there was a small pause and all I could hear was muffled voices on the receiving end of Edward's wrath.

"You stupid motherfucker! How the fuck did this happen" he snarled into phone, he got up heading straight for the walk-in closet picking up his boxers on the way.

Intrigued by the turn this conversation took, I shot out of bed following behind him quietly. Once inside the spacious scope, he randomly selected a pair of track pants before keying a code into the touch sensitive pad on the wall, adjacent to his shirt collection on his side of the closet.

The light flashed green and the shelves moved aside to reveal a heavily bolted metal door. After disarming the alarm and unlocking the bolt he proceeded into a pristine white room.

"I pay you to make sure this fucking house is guarded like the fucking pentagon. Seeing as your retarded ass has failed to do so you have now put my wife and child in danger. Now Felix listen up closely...if anything happens to either of them, I will castrate you're fucking pencil dick and send it to your mother as an early fucking Christmas present" He barked out.

Looking around in what seemed to be an investigators chamber with guns aligning the walls, thousand of cctv screens recording every single room in this house at this second. I stood at the entrance with my mouth agape. Feeling the panic set in I hurried to Edward's side looking around frantically.

"_Edward_... wh- what's going on?" I stuttered out pathetically

He took the phone away from his ear for a millisecond before he replied "someone's in our house" and resumed his conversation.

"_You lazy fucking bastard! I should fire your ass for being so incompetent... Goddamned piece of shit!"_

Not understanding what he was saying I stared up at him "What?... why..._How?... _you need to elaborate more Edward your _scaring_ the shit out of me!"

Just as he was about to reply we heard a faint cry in the distance.

His eyes shot to mine in the same moment that I choked out

"_Chase!"_

Fear gripped me, restricting the air flow making it almost impossible for me to inhale. Taking in deep breathes; I looked up to Edward for some sort or reassurance and all I found was fierce determination.

Terminating his phone call he shovelled his feet into his pants then selected a _SILENCER_ and a _SIG_ putting the latter in the waist band of his bottoms. Holding my hands he turned to face me;

"Baby, I want you to stay here and wait till I come back for you okay?" he whispered lovingly

I looked at him as if he had just grown two heads "_What?... No Edward, I'm coming with you"_

Growling he spat out "No. You. Are. Not. Goddamn it Isabella, I'm not asking you I'm telling you.

"You need some fucking lessons in obedience to make sure that you know your place. I'm fucking sick of you talking back to me"

Pulling out of his grasp, I pushed against his chest with all my might.

"Fuck you Edward! You insufferable asshole! I will never submit to any man and the sooner you realise that, the better" with that said I took off at lightning speed for the nursery adjoining the master bedroom.

I could hear Edward demanding to me come back, but I had one goal in mind and no amount of persuasion could be a more important digression.

Bursting through the nursery doors I stopped short at the sight before me.

My hand flew up to my mouth to stop the strangled sob that was trying to escape me. There he was, the apple of my eye. Tears streaming down his angelic face, those striking green eyes red rimmed with unshed tears. He looked so much like his father.

At that moment Edward came in and upon seeing both his parent's, Chase jutted out his bottom lip and it began to quiver.

Letting out a barely audible "_momma"_ before he burst into a round of fresh tears.

The sight of him looking so heartbroken was my undoing and I let go of damn that was waiting to break free.

"James you crazy _son of a bitch" _Edward sneered. Looking him dead in the eye.

James let out a sinful laugh, without making eye contact he spoke "so glad you could join us Mr & Mrs. Cullen. I think it's time to start the show now, what do you think Chasey boy" he smirked stroking a leather gloved hand down his cheek causing him to let out new ear piercing wails.

Unable to watch the torment any longer I lunged for him getting ready to scratch his fucking eyes out

"You fucking sick twisted bastard... _He's a baby!" _I screeched. Edward grabbed hold of my waist before I could get further enough to do any real damage.

Throwing his head back James let out a deep looming laugh. "Smart move Cullen, I must say Isabella, you're a real feisty '_momma bear'. _I bet she's great in bed"

Growling silently Edward shuffled me behind him and took a protective stance in front.

"James I don't know what the fuck you want from me or why the hell your here. You've come into my house and disrespected the ethics regarding my wife and child. I pray to god for your sake that that fucking gun doesn't go anywhere near Chase. Rest assured that you won't be making it out of this house alive so cut the bullshit and get to the fucking point"

Pleased to see that Chase had quietened down somewhat, I was able to loosen up.

"And here's me thinking I was the only one into the theatrics. _Bravo_ Cullen, you staged that pretty well, so heres the thing. You know in this world everybody's always droning on about an 'eye for eye' well pretty boy Cullen and myself did a bit of business together a while back. I embezzled millions from him and stored it in an off shore account. Word got out that I had some serious money stashed away and by the time Cullen figured out where I'd got it from, it was already lost in gambling and I had no way to pay it back. Knowing that Cullen gave me a week to find it, any idiot could discern that it would be damn near impossible to do, so I ran. When Cullen went to my house with a couple of his mob I was MIA, but my wife and 6 year old daughter weren't." James paused, sucking in a huge breath

Gathering my bearings I stuttered out "what is he talking about Edward"

James ears perked up and he looked at me with a sinister smile "you mean to tell me she doesn't know" he gushed

"This is fucking awesome" he grinned triumphantly

Looking between James and Edward I cocked my head for answers

"Please tell me this isn't true, tell me he's lying" I begged

"Afraid not petal, Cullen's as heartless as they come" James snickered.

A feral growl ripped from Edward's chest and vibrated throughout the room

_Totally fucking freaked out I started to back out of hiding and came to view._

Cocking his silencer Edward grumbled "that's enough James, shows fucking over; you have 5 seconds to live so I suggest you use it wisely"

Unfazed by the finality in Edward's tone, James raised his gun alternating between pointing it at me and Chase.

"Which one would you like to see go first, your choice Cullen" he rested the gun atop Chaises head, his hiccupping cries now turning into full blown wails.

Raking my hand through my hair whilst visibly shaking, I walked forward and pleaded "_no no No No NO!" _pointing to myself I rushed out "_take me! I'll go first... just PLEASE don't hurt him!"_

"**1... Bella get the fuck back !" **Edward bellowed.

The acid in his tone terrifying me causing my legs to stay glued to the spot

I had never seen Edward look so feral in my life, in that moment I was more petrified than I've ever been in my life. He looked NOTHING like the man I married. I was even afraid of him.

"**2... Bella I said Get BACK"**

James stood there, gun and Chase in tow laughing at the whole ordeal.

"**3... Isabella" **The menace in his voice heightened my terror tenfold and I could feel the makings of a panic attack creeping up on me.

Cocking his gun for the second time he finally pointed it at me

"**4..." **without warning Edward yanked me back, probably bruising my wrist in the process

"**5... Rest in Peace mother fucker"**

Everything happened almost simultaneously

Both guns went off in sync, I automatically charged for James just as his bullet grazed my shoulder and Edward aimed a precise head shot blowing off his face and splattering blood everywhere. I shrieked when the majority of flew in my direction

James body fell with a reverberated clout, Chase falling out of his hands on the way down. I scooped up my now howling child, clutching him to me for the support I so desperately needed.

Just when I thought my conscious nightmare was over.

The door swung open,

revealing...

* * *

_Cliffhanger! please don't hate me to much :) I'm gonna try to update daily.._

_Loving your responses Annie **x**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Your reviews are totally AWESOME, I love it! Okay so here's what you've all been waiting for, I Know I said I'll update everyday... Ppsssht! I know right, cheecky little sod!**

**ENJOY X**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

Felix had arrived with his fucking useless army of twats.

"Whoa, it looks like a fucking blood bath in here. How in the hell did you manage to create such an epic disaster" he stood in the doorway, mouth gaping.

Chase was still wrapped up in my arms, crying relentlessly, I didn't expect him to stop for now. I guess he was in the same state of shock as both his parents.

Edward remained stock still in the middle of the room until Felix made that comment. It was as if something in him snapped causing him to turn into this raging monster.

Staring with a blank expression I watched as he literally leapt on Felix and fucking pulverised the shit out of him.

Who was this _animal _and what had he done with my husband.

Small hands gripping onto my robe alerted me to the fact that I was partially naked. Looking down into those sparkling tear filled green orbs, realization dawned on me. I've failed my only child. Unable to stop the tears from falling, I cradled Chase to my chest and made a quick escape to the master bedroom, leaving this colossal mess behind me.

Locking the door I made a move to set Chase down not knowing that there wasn't a chance in hell that he was letting go. The death grip he had around my neck only increased tenfold with that attempt.

Deciding better of it I clutched him tighter and carried him through to the bathroom. Switching on the light I gagged at the display that met me. I was a total and utter wreck. My skin was stained red and my hair was a matted mess, Chase didn't look any better. Disgusted by the sight of myself I set the shower, and divested Chase and I of our clothes. Standing under the warm stream I washed and scrubbed every inch of us, making sure to leave no trace of this dreadful night.

Half an hour, two fluffy white towels and two sets of flannel pyjamas later, we finally climbed into my huge king size four poster bed, to settle down for the night. Snuggled up together as close as humanly possible, running my hands through his bronze locks, chuckling internally at the not so manly scent of my strawberry shampoo, _I cringed internally when I thought of what his Uncle 'M' would of had to say if he ever caught a whiff of this._

Gazing into to my eyes, he rests his tiny hand atop my cheek, trailing feather like strokes from my eyebrow to the corner of my mouth.

His eyebrows crinkle in concentration and a deep scowl set on his face.

"_Mommy _**stay**_ wif Chase" _he stated.

He really is his father's son, in every sense of the word.

A small smile graced my lips as I whisper "_forever baby_. Mommy love's you more than life itself"

Showering his sweet little face in affectionate kisses, he let out his delightful musical laugh,

"_I love you too_ momma" he yawned drowsily. Within seconds he was out like a light, looking at my clock it read **5:30,** leaving me alone to my thoughts for the rest of the night, well, _morning_...

**EPOV**

Haphazardly on top of this crack head, I'm pounding into his face persistently hoping to fucking brake his jaw.

"Lousy..._punch_...mother..._punch_...fucker..._punch, Punch, PUNCH!"_

I could feel various hands trying in earnest to pry me off of him. With a death grip on his collar I was determined to not let go until I caused some serious damage.

Sending blows to his jaw I was in such a mad frenzy I didn't realise that someone had succeeded in pulling me away until I was in mid air.

Struggling out of the person's grasp, turning around I came face to face with a 6ft 5 Demetri.

On impulse, I pulled my arm back and slammed my fist into his nose. Hearing that familiar crack I watched the blood trickle down his chin, clutching his face he started cursing like a fucking maroon sailor.

Smiling triumphantly, I went in search for my silencer. Finding it peaking underneath the window ledge, I made a quick grab for it and spun round to face those imbeciles.

Aiming the gun at the vacant spot near Felix's head, I pulled the trigger. Surprising the shit out of them, the majority ducked for cover while the few bitches without balls ran. Laughing _internally_ I saw to it that my no-nonsense expression was firmly in place.

Squaring my shoulders I began... "Let this be a warning to all of you. The next time you decide to neglect your duties to watch a fucking football game, you won't live to tell the fucking tale. Unless I dismiss you, I expect you to be on guard at all times, do you know what that means? 24 fucking 7, if there's anyone in this room right now who feels they cannot commit themselves to this job, get up, and get the fuck out"

Surveying the room, everybody stayed put, I also noticed that Bella was nowhere in sight._ Jesus Christ, Bella was in here... with Chase! Oh god! How much of that did they see?_

Ending my inner musings I continued

"Good. As for those two dickwad's who ran, I want them found and shot. I can't have fucking retards working for me. Get this debacle cleaned up, I don't care who you have to call or how much you have you pay, I want this place looking as good as fucking new. Do whatever you want with the body, but make sure you get it out of my fucking house." With that said I turned to leave, hearing sporadic murmurings of 'yes boss' here and there.

Pausing at the door I turned around.

"Oh! and Felix?"

"Yes boss?" he scoffed

"Go get yourself cleaned up, you look like shit"

Walking towards the master bedroom, I twisted the doorknob. Locked

Trying a second time, again, it wouldn't budge, knocking the door softly I called out

"_Bella...baby, can you open up... it's me"_

Silence...

Guessing that she and chase had fallen asleep, I headed straight for my office not wanting to disturb them. I had shit to sort out, and everybody knows that if you want a job done fucking properly, you do it your damn yourself.

Stepping out of the shower inside my office, I wrap a towel around my waist and use the other to dry my hair. Clearing the steam off of the mirror, I look back at my reflection and exhale a huge breath.

I look older than my mere 28 years. Wrinkle lines appearing between my eyebrows and the crevices of my mouth, dark circles surrounding my distinct green eyes.

I shake my head trying to make the image before me disperse, I look fucking stressed.

Brushing an unruly strand of my bronze mane out of my eye, the harsh light catches my white gold wedding bang making it sparkle in the fluorescent.

Till death do us fucking part

Connecting my fist with the mirror I yell "FUUUUUUUCCCKK" not satisfied with the crack I punch it one more time for safe measure, watching the glass shatter a shard flies into my already bust up hand.

I'm a fucking disappointment to my family; exposing them to my way of living I have put them in danger.

There not even safe in their respective fucking home.

Pissed the hell off with the turn of events, I trash the fucking bathroom while berating myself the whole time. Stepping over the mess I wash the majority of blood off my bust up hand and dress in black _Paul Smith _slacks, and a navy blue _Paul Smith_ sweater. Finishing the ensemble with a pair of black Salvatore Ferragamo shoes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in the main office I feel on edge, after bandaging my hand I head over to the liquor cabinet and pour myself a shot of Irish whisky.

Throwing my head back, I welcome the burn as the strong beverage sluices down my throat.

Sitting behind my desk in an Italian leather swivel chair I prop my feet up on the surface and pull open the top draw.

Taking out the marijuana I begin to roll up a joint. Sealing it, I twist the end and bite of the extras to reveal a perfectly made spliff.

Striking a match I light that baby up and inhale all its herbal goodness. Feeling the effects of alcohol and the weed, I'm on cloud fucking 9. Powering up my laptop I start my day at promptly 7:05. Checking my emails, I print out a record of the club progress and fax them to both Emmet and Alice.

Being my younger siblings, I thought it'd be more logical to keep the business in the family so I appointed the position of financial advisor to Alice, while Emmet was in charge of anything club related.

The one exception to the 'family only' rule was my childhood friend Jasper; he helped with the more... _practical_ side of things. Picking up the land-line I made various calls to beef up the security system and with interviews for the new guards commencing later on today, I made my last call to Jasper.

Informing him of the disaster that went down he shot out "Holy SHIT!... is everything alright with Bella? Chase? Are they both okay" in the back ground, I heard some chick whispering. Asking what was going on with Bella and Chase. Hmmm, weird.

Curious as shit I asked "jasper who's that bitch in the back ground"

All too quickly he responded, "Some girl you don't know"

Smirking I replied "I thought random lays wasn't your thing, and if she _really_ is 'some girl' why would she ask about Bella"

"Because, you know... chicks are so fucking nosey" he said nervously, smelling his fear I decided to cut to the chase.

"Dude, you SUCK at lying... I know you've been fucking my sister since forever, I don't appreciate you cocksuckers keeping that shit from me, and for that I should just kick your ass" I growled into the phone

Laughing back he retorted "damn. It took you long enough to out us, you don't sound mad, Jesus Cullen are you turning bitch ass on me, _PLEASE say it isn't so.. PLEASE!"_ he cried dramatically.

Fuming I spat "go to hell Jasper!" and hung up

Pressing a button on my intercom, it put me through to staff quarters and I arranged for the cleaning crew to come up to the main house, and for the chef to start cooking meals for the day.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Silence...

Cracking the door slightly Felix popped his head around the corner, interlocking my hands I rested them behind my head and leaned back

"Uh boss"

"Ahh Felix! Just the guy I wanted to see" writing up a check I held my hand out and waited for him to come collect it.

Taking the slip of paper his eyes bugged out when he saw the amount written down.

Cocking my eyebrows I asked "is that not enough?"

"No no, no... It's more than generous, but... what is it for?"

Getting irritated I started "Look I don't do fucking apologies, that check, call it some kind of... penance. You're my head of security, In future I can't have you fucking around like that. Shits blowing up right now and I can't even count on you to be there."

Resting my elbows on the desk, my head falls in my hands. Yawning, I rub my eyes and continue,

"I'll be doubling up security soon so you won't have such a shit load to deal with, in the meantime take the rest of this week off, I don't want to see your fucking ugly face until its healed"

With a curt nod he turned to leave. Stepping over the threshold I quickly spoke up.

"Felix, before you leave, see to it that your dominions are actually doing the job I pay them to"

Shutting the door behind him I let out a huge breath and slumped onto my desk. Looking at my watch it had just gone 8:30. Bella was bound to be awake by now; there was no way in hell that Chase would let her sleep in.

Buzzing the kitchen I told them to send up the breakfast for us all, reminding them to bring applesauce for Chase's pancakes.

10 minutes later there was a knock on my door followed by Emilia with a tray full of Italian delicacies.

Filing away my paperwork I made room for the food, smiling as she set it in front of me I thanked her.

"Thank you Emilia, would you please relay my gratitude to chef, this looks delicious."

Smiling she nodded nervously.

"Mr Cullen, your wife told me to see to it that she's not bothered for the rest of the day"

Swallowing my first bite I replied, "Okay, when lunch is ready, just call me and I'll bring it up to her"

Shifting her foot uneasily, she stuttered out "Mr Cullen... uh... um she... ah... she asked that I convey this message especially to you"

Dropping my fork I studied her dubiously, letting out a terse "That will be all Emilia" she bolted for the door without a second glance leaving me as confused as fuck.

Looking out the window at the grey sky, the weather reflected my mood; dark, murderous and fucking mad as hell.

I don't know what the fuck Bella's problem is but to be quite frank, her mood swings are getting old. Right now I was not in the correct mindset to deal with anymore shit, because an argument between Bella and I would just be the icing on top of a great fucking cake.

Giving her until later this evening to get her attitude in check, I busied myself all day with neglected E-mails and way overdue phone calls.

As the time dragged, my nerves went up another notch, I had this sick feeling in my stomach and I couldn't quite pin point what it was.

**BPOV**

"_Momma"_ nudging me, Chase was trying in vain to wake me up

"Momma,_ Momma, MOMMA"_ physically shaking me he refused to give up, I rolled over so that my back was facing him, sniggering ever so quietly.

Climbing over me he planted himself in front and used his index finger and thumb to pry my eyes open.

Staring pointedly into my pupils he whined "wakee uuup!" giving in I put my hands up.

"Okay, okay... I'm up!"

Throwing off the covers I stood up in the bed pulling Chase with me

"How about we play a quick game to wake us up properly" squealing he started clapping excitedly.

Laughing I put my finger on my lips signalling for him to quiet down.

"You ready?" Nodding enthusiastically I smiled at his exuberance and continued "okay, now let's see who can jump the highest without falling over, the first one to fall looses"

Grabbing onto both his hands we spent the next ten minutes jumping laughing and goofing around.

Ending the game Chase had dropped all of 10 times while I only dropped once. Landing on the bed dramatically he gasped out "I win"

Chuckling at the little cheat I landed very ungracefully beside him. "You sure did bud"

Then there was a knock at the door which startled us both, I shot up while Chase flew into my lap.

Waiting with baited breath I calmed down considerably when I heard that all too familiar voice sound through the door.

"Mrs. Cullen, It's Emilia, I've bought breakfast for you and Mr Chase"

Setting him on my hip, I walked over to unlock the door and collect the tray. Just as she was leaving I gave her a message praying she was brave enough to pass it on to its intended party.

Locking the door I make my way back over to the bed, setting both Chase and the tray down, I head over to the wall pressing the switch to make the T.V descend from the ceiling.

After we finished our food, we spent the rest of the morning watching a back to back stream of all Chase's favourite movies. I smiled on cue and laughed when necessary but inside I was slowly deteriorating.

Trying to give Chase the resemblance of some normalcy was harder than I thought. Lunch came and went, and I still had that stupid fake smile plastered on my face.

4:00 rolled around and after much tears and reassuring words, Chase reluctantly went down for his nap. Poor thing thought I was gonna leave him once he had fallen asleep.

Wiping the tears from both our faces, I pried his fingers off of my pyjamas and headed straight for the closet. Shedding my night clothes I selected a sheer boyfriend blouse and my ripped boyfriend jeans, I headed further into the closet and picked out my favourite _Christian Louboutin _studded Ariella suede booties. Would I call my outfit Alice approved…_blah! _ Looking in the tiny section that housed Chase's clothes, I chose a grey all star tracksuit with matching grey chucks. Not having much to choose from as all his stuff was in the nursery, I would just have to make with that for now. I felt a panic attack coming just at the thought of stepping inside that room.

Packing a spare set of clothes for the both of us, I trudged back into the main room waiting for him to wake up.

An hour later, the bleak grey cloud's opened up and shed buckets of rain.

At 5:00 in mid October, it was pitch black outside, the roads being illuminated by the upright street lamps.

Half an hour later, my baby slowly began to rise.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

Ignoring it I took off his pajamas and cleaned him off with a wet wipe.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"_Bella, Doll face, can you open the door please"_

Stopping cold I hear Edward's voice ring through the door and watched him jiggle the handle.

Making quick work, I put on Chase's pull ups smiling at him the whole time.

"_Fine! If you want to be a stubborn bitch then go ahead… always wants to do thing's the fucking hard way"_

His voice got further and further away as he retreated down the hall. Visibly shaking, I pressed the heels of my palm against my eyes to stop the tears from falling and gather my bearings. _Pull yourself together! He's a first class asshole; don't let him get to you. Think about Chase!_

Noticing my obvious distress, said baby's lip began to quiver and he let out these feeble whimpering sounds. "_Ssshhh, _it's okay Look, mommy's fine" I gave him a watery smile hoping to distract him for a while.

Pulling the jumper over his head, I yank up his track pants and tie the string at his waist.

Slipping on his chucks, I leave the laces undone and pick him up. Throwing my phone into my purse I sling it over my shoulder along with his diaper bag. Heading for the door, I pick up the keys to my white Audi Q7 on the way. Stepping forward I reach for the doorknob when it's unlocked and swung open to reveal a livid Edward standing inside the threshold.

_He's so beautiful, even when he's mad._

Erasing that thought I squared my shoulders, preparing for the worst.

"Isabella what the hell are you playing at" he snapped making me flinch.

Chase had no regard for his dad's no-nonsense tone; letting out a full blown sob he buried his face in my shoulder.

Stretching out his hands Edward clipped "give him to me, Chase is upset, you're upsetting him"

Clasping him tighter to my chest I spat out "no, he's upset because you're his father"

Brushing past him I continued down the hall with Edward following hotly on my heels

"Don't fucking mess with me Bella I am not in the mood to be dealing with your shit"

Blocking him out, I run down the stairs making it to the door in record time. Wrenching it open I stand still and openly gape at the unrelenting rain.

"_Belllaa" _Edward bellows from behind me.

Unlocking the car, I make a mad dash for the passenger seat. Opening the door I throw the bags in strap Chase in his car seat, digging around in the diaper bag I find his pacifier. Putting it in his mouth it shuts him up momentarily. Slamming the door, I run around the front of the car, ready to jump behind the wheel only to be stopped by Edward.

Grasping my shoulders roughly he starts shaking me "What the fuck is your problem Bella TALK TO ME! I can't read your fucking mind!" he yelled.

"_My head can't take any more stress! My heart can't take any more fucking aches! I'm doing what I should of done 2years ago... Walk away ! IM FUCKING LEAVING YOU EDWARD SO GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND LET ME GO!" I scream back at him. Pounding into his chest, were both standing here, outside in the rain; soaked to the fucking bone._

Looking at me bewilderedly his grip tightens "WHAT? Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you enjoy pissing me the fuck off?" Holding up my left hand he points to my ring finger.

"This means fucking forever Bella… Till death do us fucking part! You can't just walk out when the shit hits the fan. WHAT WE HAVE IS FUCKING BEYOND THIS EARTH; FOREVER MEANS FUCKING FOREVER, I SHOULD PUNCH YOU IN THE MOUTH FOR FUCKING THINKING OF LEAVING ME!"Shouting at the top of his lungs, he got closer leaving no space between us.

Giving as good as I got I laughed bitterly "till death do us part… living this fucking life of danger, death is imminent. Wake up and smell the fucking coffee Edward, this IS reality, and in reality, you can't save me all the time Edward, you're not superman, you don't have super powers. Super powers don't exist!." By now I was In full blown heart wrenching sobs.

"We have a child who needs us Edward, He's only 2 years old and we've already failed him by exposing him to sick fuck's like James. What would of happened last night If I was home alone huh?"

Wiping my tears was no use, It was almost as if the rain was pouring down harder. No amount of physical pain could do justice to the emotional turmoil I was experiencing.

Pushing against his chest I screeched "ANSWER ME!"

Growling he shot out "Isabella you are going to stop this bullshit right now, that damn well wasn't the case so stop fucking trying to paint the picture red. I WAS there, I'm here NOW, and I will be here for as long as you fucking want me to. I've lived this life for almost ten years Isabella, I'm no amateur in this fucking game. I know what the fuck I'm doing"

Looking up at him I saw the fire burning in his almost pitch black irises, the sadistic set of his face was the last dagger to penetrate my already broken heart,

Dried up of all my tears I was left with the rain as a tasteless replacement. I had no more fight left in me.

Sighing dejectedly I spoke up "you may think you're invincible, but it's only a matter of time before something happens that you won't be able to walk away from, It breaks my heart and goes against who I am for saying this but, I'm not gonna sit around and wait for that "something" to happen"

Bringing his hand up to stroke my check, he stared at me coldly "Doll face, It's your fucking loss, I refuse to grovel at your fucking feet. My grandfather raised a man, not some bitch ass pansy, without me there is no you"

Dethatching the final heart strings, I let out brokenly _"please Edward; just let me go"_

Dropping his hand from my face like it was burning coal he spat out,

"Fucking fine! If that's the way you want it, leave and don't fucking come back. I'll have my lawyer file for custody, I want to see my son" with that he stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind him.

Hauling my dripping wet body into the car; I closed the door and looked over at Chase. His cheek's glistening with tears was a tell tale sign that he'd cried himself to sleep.

Strapping myself in, I put the car in 1st gear and made my way to the one place that will always be home…

* * *

_Your reviews make me Oh so happy_

_Help put a smile on my face_

_and review!_

_Annie - **X**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN/ okay so I know your all probably waiting with your pitch forks ready to gauge my eyes out... I can explain. My mother has decided **_(without consulting me might I add)_** that it's time that I get a job **_(which is ridiculous because I am of age and I already have access to my trust fund) _**so now that the semesters finished, all the time that I eluded myself to think I have, is pretty much non ****existent. So now **_(unfortunately) _**my updates will be fewer, and far between. Yes I know, I'm as devastated as you are, maybe even more so... I work in my parents stable's so my job doesn't suck as much as I initially thought it would, what can I say, I love horses.**

Please don't fret, I plan on abandoning this story until it's completely finished... until next time... Caoi!

**

* * *

BPOV**

Easing my 4x4 down the winding Californian back roads, soothed by the purring of this sleek engine, the rain had still not let up. It was making itself known by pelting big pear shaped drops at my car; I had the wind screen wipers working furiously, trying in vain to rid the majority and make the roads somewhat visible.

I turned on some music to block out the downpour, and distract the myriad of thoughts that were eating away at me.

I no longer wanted to think anything,

I just wanted to feel... nothing

Pressing down on the gas, I drove above the speed limit wanting this journey to be over, hoping to chase away these foreign feelings.

I was on a train headed straight to heart break city, the time it took for the transition to take place, left no opportunity for me to sit down and really process what the future held.

Turning the radio off I concentrated on my driving, brushing away a solitary tear, my grip on the steering wheel tightened. _No don't go down that road, think of here and now…_

The deafening silence seemed to speak volumes.

Confined in this small space, the claustrophobia began to creep on me.

Stopping in front of the extravagantly carved iron gates, I flash my head lights alerting the guards of my arrival.

Continuing through I am immediately consumed by those traitorous emotions. My father's mansion faced north and occupied three blocks. It was Tuscan in design, two-storeyed with terracotta roof tiles and soft apricot plastered walls. The studded double front door was flanked by unfluted columns. Unable to deter the anxiety any longer I pull up in the circular drive way and jump out the car.

It was getting harder to breathe, what I needed was either action or exercise; I refused to stay still and let it trap me.

All my lessons from therapy left me in that instant.

What I really needed was a paper bag to breathe into, but I had no idea where to find it here and now; I could only stand in the middle of the drive way, flapping my arms as I fought to breathe.

The porch light flicked on to reveal a confused looking pajama clad Charlie

"Bella..?" he said incredulously

Frantically running down the porch steps he flinched as the rain hit him, coming to a standstill inches away he watched me cautiously.

"What's wrong?"

"Can't breathe," I panted. "Can't-a paper-need a paper bag" I gasped.

Cradling my face he spoke calmly "Isabella you're having a _panic_ attack… _Oh my god"_

Gathering me into his arms he ran towards the house, barking orders to his staff for help

"Shush-no one is going to hurt you, I promise. Calm down-no-" he resisted as I fought to free myself "-do as I say, Isabella. Relax. You can do it."

My chest rose and fell erratically as I tried to fill my lungs with air, failing miserably I felt the pressure build, suffocating me with the intensity of the attack.

Everything around me seemed to fade away; Charlie's face was still above mine, beetroot red with his mouth moving obstinately.

Nothing he said succeeded in penetrating the bubble that surrounded me, I felt like I was under water with no intention of surfacing, getting back to the real world. The force of everything was weighing me down, refusing to let up. I tried to fight in earnest; rebuffing the advances of the darkness that was trying to encase me. Becoming a victim to the inevitable I gave up the battle, succumbing to the light deprived world; I envisioned Chase's angelic face before everything went black…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Everything was quiet. Too quiet. I couldn't remember for the life of me where I was, but I could feel a dim light beyond my closed eyelids.

_Wait… why are my eyes closed? And why does my mouth feel like cotton wool?_

Getting my body to correspond with my brain; I slowly opened my eyes. Blinking a few times to adjust to the brightness of the room, I settled my vision on the far wall. The lavender décor notified me that I was in my childhood bedroom.

Stretching my arm I felt the tug of a wire pull it back. Jolting upright the suddenness of the movement causes the blood to rush through my head at a swift speed. Clutching my temples, I wait impatiently as the dizzy spell passes.

Assessing all the different wires and machines I'm hooked up to; the door creaks open alerting me of someone's presence.

Looking up with a start I exhale audibly when I see it's just Charlie.

"_Oh Bella,_ Thank god!"

Rushing over to my side he embraces me.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again kid, you damn near gave me a heart attack"

Uncomfortable in this position, I pat his back awkwardly, prompting him to let go.

Stepping away he walks over to a mini fridge parked up by the machinery. _When did all that get in here?_

Pulling out a pitcher of water, he fills up a glass while adding a straw. Setting the pitcher down, he makes his way back over and hands me the cold beverage.

"Here, drink this. It will do your throat the world of good"

Taking the glass from him, I glance up at his face. Purple bags framing his eyes, his cheeks seem to have sunken in. the wrinkles scattered around his face appear more defined. To sum up his form, he looks, old… and worn out.

Placing the straw to my lips, taking a pull; I wince as the ice cold water slides down my throat, soothing the raging burn that I was oblivious to only moments ago.

With my thirst sated, the questions streamed out like word vomit.

"What happened, _where's Chase?... _How long have I been out for? When did all this stuff get in here, is a doctor still around? _When will they take this thing out of me? The sights of its making my stomach curl…_ Oh god has _Edward_ been here? Where's Chase, I need to see him? Is he okay… has he been crying, did he ask for me?"

By the end of my rant I was possibly blue in the face, I'm quite sure that my ears were tinted pink as well.

Drawing in a quick breathe, I inhaled too much oxygen an began to choke

"_Whoa!_ Slow down their bells, that little performance almost rivaled Alice… You need to take it easy, finish your drink. No more talking okay? Just sit there and listen, deal?"

Nodding energetically I put the straw to lips and waited for him to begin

Clearing his throat he fell silent for a while, no doubt probably wondering where to start.

"Baby, you've been out of it for almost 5 days. You-"

Eyes bulging out the socket, I splutter out the water leaving my jaw hanging.

"_WHAT!_ Are you fucking kidding me?" setting the glass down I started to furiously make work of removing all tubes stuck in my arm.

Wiping my mess off his face Charlie grumbled something

"Isabella langua-" stopping short he looked up at me "what are you doing, don't mess with that… Are you trying to make me go grey prematurely? Stop this right now Bella or so help me god" he threatened, struggling to find something sinister enough to finish that sentence.

Breaking down I shot out defiantly" No Charlie, I have to go Chase needs me… why didn't you _try_ and wake me up? He probably won't even remember who I am now" I broke off mumbling to myself.

Grabbling hold of my forearms he halted all movements.

"So help me god Isabella Marie Cullen, I will have a nurse sedate you and haul your ass to hospital. Now mi cara, will you _please _just _sit still_ and do as I say?"

At the mentions of a hospital I stopped everything and admitted defeat. Becoming limp in his arms, I let him prop me up against my pillows.

"Siamo spiacenti papa" I whispered. Charlie always had a soft spot for his native tongue. He said it reminded him of his _nonno _Marie… He also thought I was alike her in so many ways.

Planting a kiss on my forehead he whispered _"__mi sono innamorato di te"_

Closing my eyes tight I wished the tears not to fall. Bringing my knees up to my chest I, buried my head between them, not wanting Charlie to witness a possible torrential downpour.

Instead of heading back to his seat, he scooted me over and perched on the side of my bed. Wrapping his arm around me, he started rubbing my shoulders in a circular motion, comforting me the only way he knew how.

"Okay, so..." he cleared his throat

"After you passed out, everything got pretty crazy in here. I brought you into the living room while everyone ran around frantically without a clue what to do. Seth went and got Chase whilst Sue called the ambulance, bawling her eyes out the whole time. It took them about seven minutes to arrive and once they were here, they got straight to work .the space was cleared of everyone except for me; I refused to be away from you. Your respiratory system shut down which sent you into shock. You started to seizure and…. I- uh… I-I … I thought I was gonna loose you Bells."

His voice cracked on the last note and I cried harder. Letting go of my knees I clutched onto him for dear life and buried my head in the crook of his armpit.

Clearing his throat he croaked, "One of the paramedics saw that I was losing my grip and took me outside, I didn't bother putting up a fight, there was no use. I couldn't bear to witness you fighting for your life and not being able to help, I felt so useless. I spent the rest of that time wearing a permanent path into the hallway with all that pacing.

"What felt like hours later, a paramedic came out, he said that you were stable and responding to the insulin well, but that they needed to take you to the hospital… something about standard procedure? Knowing how much you hated hospitals, I didn't see it necessary to traumatize you anymore so I asked if it was possible for them to set up here. At first he adamantly refused, so then I did a bit of name dropping, called up my personal doctor, and saw to it that you would be watched around the clock"

Charlie was a true saint, he wouldn't stop at any lengths to make sure I was comfortable and I truly admired him for that. I guess he felt kind of guilty that I grew up without a mother, so he spent all my life trying to fulfill both those roles. He was both my father and mother for all intents and purposes. I smiled at the thought.

Finding his hand, I held on and listened as he carried on.

"Edward turned up after you had been situated up here. Poor thing was beside himself; he alternated between crying and emptying the contents of his stomach. He was drunk and cursing up a storm, he kept on mentioning a fight you lot had and you leaving him. I put him back in his car and told his driver to make sure he was sober before he came back. At noon the next day, the clang arrived with an angry Edward in tow. When Chase saw him he started screaming and crying for his _"momma" _and point blank refused to go to him. That was the first time I've ever seen Rosalie cry. Alice and Edward got into a real heated argument, he said some pretty harsh stuff to her and she ended up crying. Jasper got involved and Edward decked him so they spent all of 5 minutes wrestling on the ground before Emmet came and broke it up. Rosalie handed Blake off to Seth so she could comfort Alice; they were the first who came in to see you. I had a word with Edward and told him that it was better for him to come back once you were awake, he protested for a while then gave up got in his car and drove off. Alice and Rosalie came over almost every day; Carlisle and Esme came over yesterday, they left some beautiful flowers for you; in fact they all did. I'm sure once they all hear your awake, they'll come and visit, the doctor said that normally, induced comas could last up until two weeks. I guess you got lucky"

Smiling down at me he knocked my chin.

I sighed

After digesting everything, I didn't know what to make of it; or where to begin.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Just gone 7:30"

Sitting up straighter, I dried the remaining tears, pushing my hair behind my ears I fiddled with the top of the comforter nervously.

"Did… um… di-… did E-Edward tell you wha-… what happened?" stuttering it out, I berate myself internally for being so dismal.

"No. But he did tell Jasper who then told us. I'm so sorry you had to go through that baby" he lamented apologetically.

Sighing in relief I gave him a small smile.

"_Thank god_…don't be sorry dad, it wasn't your fault, I'm just glad I don't have to re-live it all over again"

Bringing me back into his side he kissed my forehead once more and we just sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

The stillness was disturbed sporadically by the beeping of my machine.

Maybe it was too quiet in here…

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"How is Chase?"

"Chase is fine. He's been attached to Sue's hip ever since he got here" laughing he carried on "He doesn't talk much but he asks for you _a lot… _everywhere he goes he carry's beanie with him. He almost had a fit when I gave it away to be washed,he's got Sue wantin' a little one of our own" he grunted

Giggling I put my hand over my mouth to stop me from doing something embarrassing; like snorting.

"Could you go and get him… please? I miss him"

"Sure thing, But I'm gonna let the doctor check on you first; just to make sure every things alright."

Getting up he walked over to the far end of the room, took the phone of the hook and pressed a button. While he spoke on the phone I took a good look around. Noticing for the first time the beautiful array of tropical flowers, there was my favorite kind; Arleta peach orchids.

The only person who knew that was Edward…

Blocking out that thought I looked up just in time to see the doctor enter…

W.O.W

If doctors weren't my thing, they certainly are now.

Dr. Nick Carpenter was roughly a tall 6ft 1 of smooth caramel delicacy, with his dazzling colgate smile of perfect white teeth.

His jet black wavy hair which was closely shaven, had not a strand out of place, completing his smooth criminal look.

Fuck me. Right now! He was totally worthy of destroying all my knickers.

Weather that be by soaking them beyond repair, or using those beautiful teeth to help them make their journey down south. _Obviously ripping them in the process_

_Sigh…_

" So you're the famous Isabella… Hi, I'm Dr Carpenter; it's nice to finally meet you"

_Oh…My…God _ I think I just came.

That voice was dripping sex!

Taking his out stretched hand I feel the heat rise to my face. Great.

"Nice to meet you Dr Carpenter but please; call me Bella"

Flashing those pearly whites he replied "Bella it is then"

_If only he knew what he did to me._

He went through the rounds of checking my vitals, making sure I felt a okay, blah blah blah. I couldn't take the image of me riding him cow girl style out of my head, I wonder if he's packing?

Trailing my eyes down his body I set my sights on his man meat.

HOLY FAT FUCKING FLYING COW_!_

Closing my eyes to block out the image, I chanted over and over again;_ you're a married women, you're a married women you LOVE your husband!_

"Okay Bella I'm all done here, everything looks good. Do you have any questions for me" Dr MCdreamy asked.

Opening my eyes I reply,

"um… yeah. How much longer do I have to stay hooked up to all this shit?" my eyes widen in mortification once I realized what I just said, and if it were possible I think my cheeks got ten shades pinker.

He laughed.

"Well we'll see how it goes for the rest of the day, and if your vitals stay the same, It'll all be removed by tomorrow evening the latest"

Well that's great.

"And one more thing, try not to over exert yourself, I advise that you stay on bed rest if you want to be free by tomorrow"

"Thanks doc, will do" I smiled

"No problem" he winked at me before leaving the room

He winked at me; I've died and gone to hot Doctor heaven.

Falling back against the pillows I let out a huge gush of breath. Rubbing my temple's I stop to collect my thoughts.

If everyone's gonna be here today that must mean Edward as well right? What am I gonna say to him? What am I gonna say to them? I'm so confused right now; I don't think I can face him; maybe I don't ever want to face him.

What am I saying he's my husband!

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come in" I called

"_Momma?"_

Shooting up in bed I turn towards the door; their he is. The tears run freely, quite frankly I couldn't care less.

"Come here baby" stretching my hands out I give him a watery smile.

Striding over Charlie gets to the bed and set's him on top of the comforter. He's still in his frog pajamas, and he's got beanie with him.

Leaping into my lap he wraps both arms and legs around me

"Mommy! I miss-ed you" squealing he pulls back and places big wet kisses all over my face.

"Don't cry" wiping away my tears he holds my face between his hands and looks seriously into my eyes

"You were gone, and I didnted come"

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm here now and I'll never leave you again. I love you…_kiss…_ I love you…_kiss… _I love you…_kiss…kiss…kiss"_

Giggling he snuggles back into the comfort of my arms, beanie set firmly in his lap, twirling a strand of my hair he looks up at me

"Momma wheres daddy?" stiffening up I ran a hand through his curls to calm myself.

"He's at home sweetie" kissing his forehead, I settle him under the covers with me.

"You can see him later, he can pick you up and maybe you can go to the park" I said enthusiastically, coaxing him to be eager to see his father.

"And you come to" he asked cautiously.

Sighing I replied "Sorry Chase but mommy can't come, she promised the doctor that she would stay in bed today"

Pushing out his bottom lip he started whimpering. "But I _want _you to come"

Torn between wanting to comply his to every wish… demand, and having to follow doctors orders; I looked up to my dad for help

Jumping in "Hey chase, instead of going to the park, how about we go in the garden and play with grandpa's new helicopter, that way you won't be far away from your mom, and if we're lucky, nana sue can give us ice cream after… how does that sound?"

Yeah, he pretty much saved the day.

Eyeing me suspiciously he says "momma stay's here," nodding in confirmation he relents and nods himself.

Mouthing thank you to Charlie I look down as Chase nudges me

"Will gandpa let me fly da copter?" Laughing at his sweet voice and his adorable way of saying things, I knock his chin.

"Maybe if you ask him really nicely, he'll let you. Now can momma get a cuddle, I really miss-ed you"

"Okay, but I miss-ed you more" smiling his toothy grin, he loops his arm around my neck; we spend the next 10 minutes having mommy and chase time.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Come on in" Charlie spoke from over his newspaper.

Sue came in with a tray full of good

"good morning everybody, I brought breakfast" she said in a sing song voice

Sitting up and pointing Chase shouted "Nana Sue! Look; mommas here!"

"Well would you look at that?" setting the tray down she made her way over and pulled me in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad that your okay baby girl, I was so worried about you" she whispered in my ear.

Hugging her back I said "It's so nice to see you ma, I'm sorry it wasn't under better circumstances"

Waving me off she muttered "nonsense." Walking back over to the tray, she picked it up and settled it across my lap.

"Now I hope you're hungry because I made all your favorites, it would make me a very happy nana if you ate it all up" she said looking pointedly at Chase.

Blushing ten sheds of red he curled into my side earning a round of laughter from all of us.

Chuckling Charlie let out, "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree"

Laughing at his awful joke, Chase just looked at us as if we had all lost the plot.

Digging into the delicious breakfast, my thoughts ran a mile a minute. Sitting down with the family shouldn't be as daunting as I'm making it out to be.

Should be a piece of cake…

Right?

* * *

_"Siamo spiacenti papa" -** I'm sorry dad**_

_"__mi sono innamorato di te" - ** i love you **__(longer Italian version)_

_"Nonno" - **grandmother**_

_Also Blake is Rosalie and Emmet's son... he's 9 months old_

_I love _**REVIEW'S **_! x_

_Annie x _**3**


	5. Chapter 5

_it hasn't been spell checked so I'm apologising in advance for any typos... I went without a whole nights sleep just so I could get this chapter up for my amazing reviewers soo..._

Enjoy! x

* * *

**BPOV**

Once all the food had disappeared, Sue had taken Charlie and the dishes downstairs, so Chase and I could have some time to ourselves

An hour was spent with him recounting the events that took place while I was "away". For such a humble child he was capable of talking ALOT. Funny thing is, that only seems to happen when he's in my company.

Half of the things he said didn't even make sense. I just had to laugh at my little munchkin, he was growing up so fast it was almost scary, before I knew it; we'd be sending him off to kindergarten. The thought alone brought tears to my eyes.

Scooping him up into a fierce hug I kissed him all over.

"I love you sooo much"

"Ewwwwww_"_ he squealed wiping away all traces of the kiss.

Raising my eyebrow I questioned him "I thought you liked it when mommy kissed you". Looking up shyly heat rose to his cheeks.

"I do. Just not too much" he whispered

Laughing at his coy reaction I whispered back. "Okay, well I'm sorry"

Smiling bashfully he rose up to his full height and kissed me on my cheek.

"I love you too momma"

Bringing him to my chest I held on tightly, not wanting to ever let go.

We just sat there for a while clinging onto each other. This was home; here is where I wanted to be. If Chase was all I had for the rest of my life, I would die a very happy woman.

Our moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and Charlie popped his head around the corner.

"Bell's the Cullen's are here, they came as soon as I called. Do you want me to send them up?"

Dropping one last kiss to Chases head, I nodded gratefully. As Charlie left to summon the gang, I situated Chase beside me, being mindful of all the wires attached to me.

It wasn't long after when the doors opened and in came a booming Emmet with Rosalie, Blake, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice in tow.

But no Edward.

Part of me felt relieved that he hadn't showed up, while the other part, my more dominant side, was beyond crushed. My heart broke all over again.

Dropping a bunch of balloons and this HUGE stuffed bear, Emmet made his way over to me

"Beellllaaa! Don't you ever scare me like that again. You had me thinking I was gonna have to start _buying_ banana pancakes from a store" dropping his voice to a whisper he let out "Rosalie's ones taste _awful!"_

Still caught up in his bone crushing hug I wheezed out "thanks-... Emmet... for- be-... be- being so-... sensitive?"

Letting go, he knocked my chin whilst bumping fist with Chase.

"Anytime Bell's, anytime." There was a serious expression on his face leaving no space for his usual clown demeanour. Right now, he meant business.

Holding back my laugh I smiled up at him, appreciating his... compliment on my cooking skills?

Before I could think too hard about his strange display a natural disaster in the form of a 5 ft 4 pixie in heels came barrelling into me, stealing me of my breath for the hundredth time today.

"_Umph!" _I groaned. Alice.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad you're okay. I was literally freaking out. I'm soo sorry about Edward; he's a jerk. These last couple of days have been hell without you, but _Artelier de Courcelles_ is doing so great, did you know that were on the front cover of almost every magazine? _Us Weekly_ has even set up an interview for us. Isn't that so awesome? I was thinking we should branch out, I found a place to let in Miami, and it would be _THE_ most perfect opportunity to expand our store. It's beach front and there's even a condo we could rent a couple of blocks away. It has the most _amazing _view at night time, and guess what? The beach is right behind us!"

Exhaling a huge breath at the same time Alice did; I held a hand up to stop her before she could continue.

"Al… _please_ slow down. I'm not going anywhere. It's nice to see you too, but can we talk about the store some other time?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice. There's no way should could deny me now, add that to the hospital bed and the iv in my arm. And she was a goner.

Holding me at arm's length, I watched as her tears fell freely.

"Your right. And I'm sorry; I love you Bella, you're like my best friend and my sister all in one. Say the word's and I'll kick Edwards ass, no questions asked" wiping away both hers and my tears she muttered a quick apology to chase for her bad language, before kissing him on both cheeks and claiming her spot by my feet on the bed.

Settling Blake with Emmet, Rosalie made her way over and pulled me in a tight hug.

She tried to stop the tears from falling but it was a futile attempt. Scowling at my shocked expression she mumbled

" I'm not a complete _Bitch…_ some parts are missing" lowering her voice so only I could hear, she whispered in my ear " if you ever think of pulling this shit again, I won't hesitate to beat the crap out of you"

Smoothing her clothes and her already perfect hair, she flashes me a smile.

"I'm honestly pleased that you're fine, things weren't the same without you"

Checking chase's shoulder, she holds her hand out to him.

Whining he looks up at me and complains.

"Momma, I don't wanna go!"

The room erupts in laughter while Chase cringes from the attention.

Chuckling I reply "its okay baby, you don't have to"

As Rosalie took her seat, Jasper came over next. I was surprised to see him, but happy none the less. He brought with him a sense of serenity, I always felt comforted by his company.

Circling me into his arms, it was as if his hug took me into a trance. I was no longer; alone, confused or hurting. I almost felt stress free, like the burden of all my problems were lifted, giving me a new sense of liberty.

Unfortunately the feeling left in the same instant it came when he pulled back. Taking hold of my hand he locks it in a handshake.

Looking me dead in the eye he whispered earnestly "I'm _sorry _Isabella"

Though his words were few, they spoke levels. He wasn't only apologizing for himself but for Edward also.

That revelation angered me, I didn't know if he felt obligated to do so because he was Edward's friend or because he didn't think that Edward was man enough to step up and do it himself. Either way, it wasn't Jasper's place; and I felt no way in letting him know that.

Withdrawing my hand I placed it in my lap.

"You know Jasper; you shouldn't do that for him. He's a grown man with responsibilities… he knows what he's doing."

The whole room was silent for a moment before Jasper replied

"If that's the case then, why _isn't _he here? Let's face it Bella, Edwards hurting as much as you are, he's just got too much pride to realize the huge mistake he's making"

Stunned by the abruptness of his approach, I was left speechless, what could I say to that?

The silence continued for some time and before I knew it, Carlisle had found his way to my bedside and gathered me in a one armed hug.

He doted on me like a father would his daughter. I could swear blindly that **everything **about him was just so…_ perfect._

"Everything's gonna be alright" he whispered into my hair before he kissed my forehead.

How I wished that could be true… I appreciated his kind words, but they gave me false hope.

"Okay Carlisle, scoot over. It's my turn" Esme claimed. Rushing over he excused himself so She could take his place.

Embracing me in her forever soothing motherly grasp. I finally let go, holding nothing back.

"Ma belle, grazie a Dio vostro bene" bringing her voice to a whisper "let it all out, you'll feel much better" she said with her own tears stuck in her throat.

Her sweet words just made me cry harder. Returning the hug I cried for everything.

That bitch disappearing…

My broken marriage…

Chase…

Charlie…

The mafia…

My screwed up life…

The pain…

The lies…

The broken promises…

Edward…

Edwards name came as a drop of acid to my open wounds. Esme was like Edward in so many ways, sitting here and hugging her was adding insult to injury.

But I couldn't bring myself to pull away, her embrace was so nurturing, it made me mourn the loss of the mother figure I never had growing up.

"Dearest Bella, you shouldn't work yourself up like this. Please tell me what's bothering you; I cannot stand to see you in such a state"

Cradling my face in her hands, she perched on the side of my bed being careful of a sleeping Chase. Everyone had already dispersed, leaving us to talk in private.

"Isabella, a problem shared is a problem solved, I may not be able to do much; but I'm a great listener" she said softly.

Her watery smile made my heart ache. The anticipation in her eyes made my stomach do back flips.

Closing my eyes I let the guilt consume me. There was no easy way to say this; the outcome would be the same no matter what.

She'll still hate me.

Removing my face from her grasp, I place her hands into her lap whilst looking down into my own.

"it's _over _Esme" I wipe the tears as fast as they fall. I'm fucking sick of crying.

"What's over" she said with trepidation in her voice. She knew what was to be said next.

"Edward. That was the last straw Esme, I'm so sorry but I just _can't _do this anymore" I broke out.

Burying my face in my hands, I wished a black hole to magically appear and swallow me whole.

Pulling my hands into her grasp I felt her own tears land on them.

"Sweetie, look at me" she whispered gently.

It was too late for me to be saved, the guilt had consumed me and I was now embarrassed beyond reason.

I'm such a coward. I told her probably the most life altering news, and I couldn't even bare to look her in the eye and register the damage I have caused.

"You don't mean that, it's just the heat of the moment. Once all your anger and hatred towards him has worn off, you won't feel the same way" she said laughing off my comment.

Settling my hair behind my ear, she titled my face up so I was in her line of sight. Suddenly this cloud of anger fell over me, and I felt really offended that she wasn't taking me seriously. Without warning I shrugged myself out of her grasp and put some distance between us.

Taking a deep breath I began.

"I meant what I said Esme, this relationship was doomed to fail from the moment it began. We were both just too stubborn to listen to all the forewarnings. Everything about us was rushed, our lack of responsibility bought us Chase, and you would think; that would be the wakeup call Edward needed to set his priorities straight. But in truth, he's still the same person I met 3 years ago"

Wiping the few tears that had fallen, I kept my eyes trained on the far wall while I waited out the silence.

I had made my mind up and there was nothing anyone could do to change it.

When I first met Edward he hadn't completely grown up. His appearance was so fierce and domineering, the mere presence of him had you on edge. I mean, he was an absolute control freak who threw tantrums when he didn't get his own way. The idea of him being the most feared mafia boss was laughable, but I knew he was trouble. Back then the notion of playing with fire seemed so appealing; I couldn't help but gravitate towards him. The attraction was so strong I knew I was in way above my head; I just couldn't seem to care. Edward was ruthless and acted on impulse which in most cases left him in bad situations.

If I'm being absolutely honest, his total disregard for the outside world was a turn on for me… and still is to this day…

_Focus Bella!_

All too soon our relationship started to progress at an alarming speed, I fell pregnant and before I knew it, we were married. As I awaited the impending birth of our son I matured and expected Edward to follow in my footsteps. When the arrival of _Il principe_ came things changed for the worse. He became more aggressive, demanding and possessive. He practically locked me in the house. Chase was his world and he treated him like true royalty but there were times when his job took precedence before his family.

It was bad enough that for as long as I could remember I had this big hulk of a man shadowing me wherever I went, but being Edwards wife and having his child in tow I had to have big hulk x4 sticking to me like a second skin.

My reminiscing was interrupted by Esme's barely audible whisper.

"But you still love him"

Nodding my head I mumble "Irrevocably. So much that sometimes it hurts" my voice wobbled on that last note. I opted to not talk for a while, give myself enough time to gather my bearings.

"Try not to make any rash decisions sweetie, think about Chase; he's too young to be pulled through the grueling process of a custody battle. You and Edward need to take a time out, think things over"

Standing up slowly she bent over placing a chaste kiss on my forehead whilst smiling down at Chase. Turning to leave she let out "Try and get some rest my dear, I need to give that son of mine a piece of my mind" and with that she left the room.

Snuggling closer to Chase I wrap my arm around him and bury my face in his neck. Breathing in his wonderful cinnamon scent I am immediately comforted.

A yawn escapes my mouth alerting me of my new found… tiredness? As quickly as it left I fell into a deep sleep

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

I woke up hours later to a soft knocking on the door only to find Dr. Hot stuff pop his around the corner. Startled I sat up as he proceeded into the room and turned on the light. I had to squint as it attacked my eyes in full force.

Glancing at his watch he announced "Good evening Bella, I'm glad you took my advice, you look well rested"

Blushing at his comment I replied "Hey …Dr Hot stuf- I mean …Dr Mcdream- Oh … Fucking _shit!_" gasping my hand flew to my mouth, completely humiliated at my not so lady like outburst.

Turning ten different shades red I felt my ears heat up so I started fanning myself.

"Please forgive me; I seem to have forgotten your name. My um… my verbal filter is also usually better than that… I hope I haven't offended you… great I bet I have, and now I must sound like a complete fucking nut job" I stuttered out.

Bringing my hand back to cover my mouth I cringed and muttered and ashamed "Sorry, I think it's best if I stop talking now before I make an even bigger fool of myself".

Dr. Hot stuff stood there laughing at possibly the most embarrassing 10 minutes of my life.

Scowling I thought to myself _at least one of us found it funny._

Getting over the last of his giggling fit he cleared his throat and began "Don't worry about it Bella, it happens to me all the time. I've kind of gotten use to it now; my names Dr Carpenter but… If you preferred it, you could always call me _Dr Hot stuff" _he snorted, letting off another round of deep belly laughs.

Frowning I crossed my arms and waited patiently as he signed my discharge form and then continued to hand over some pills for my shoulder that I just now realized was burning like hell. Either I have a new found pain tolerance, or I was to doped up on drugs earlier to notice the stinging sensation in my right arm.

The minute he left I sprang out of bed glad to be rid of those wretched "Shackles", slightly caught off balance; I took a few seconds to right myself before I headed for the bath room.

Avoiding the mirror I went straight to the shower and stripped off.

Standing under the powerful spray, I let the water beat all the knots and aches out of my body.

It felt wonderful… the stress was rolling off of me in waves and I now felt like I could breathe again.

Turning to my left I jumped back as the hot water came in contact with my right shoulder and let out a hissed "Mother fuck!". Looking down I saw a purply/black bruise the size of the Grand canyon just laying there. It was _massive! _No wonder I needed pain meds for that beast.

Finishing off my shower I washed my hair hurriedly and stepped out in my old robe leaving it to dry wet.

Walking past the bed I realized for the first time that Chase was no longer there, panicking I called out his name.

"Chase…?"

Silence.

Getting on my knees I flipped back the covers and checked under the bed. Still no sign of him. Just then the door burst open to reveal a frazzled looking Alice. Whatever had her worried had to be something big. Her mind was so occupied that she didn't even notice me perched bottoms up and fell right on top of me.

"Jesus Christ Bella! What the hell where you doing on the floor"

Ignoring her outburst I pushed her off me "I was _trying_ to look for my lost child you psycho, you're the one that knocked into me remember?... Do you know where he is?"

Shaking her head almost instantly, she avoided looking at me by all means. That was a tell tale sign that she was hiding something from me. Not in the mood for her games I snapped.

"Mary-Alice just spit it out!"

Looking at me hesitantly she replied "Spit what out? Silly Bella, I think those meds your on have some side of affects… your paranoid, and what are you doing out of bed? The doctor _just_ discharged you, you should still be resting" ending her rant with a frustrated sigh, she came over and literally forced me back into bed.

"Nice try Alice but I'm not giving up that easy, there's something you're not telling me and I want to know now" I puffed out, crossing my arms like a petulant child.

Raising her eyebrows she looked at me as if to say _real mature Bella._

There was a long silence as we stared each other out waiting for the other to cave. Not able to stand this juvenile behavior any longer I made a move to get up.

Putting her hands up in surrender she reeled out "Okay, okay. If I tell you, promise me that you're not gonna freak out and go all ape shit on their asses"

Intrigued I blurted out "Go ape shit on whose ass"

Slapping her head she muttered "fuck, Jasper is going to kill me for this" then she let out a groan before she said "He's gonna withhold sex to"

"ALICE!" I exclaimed, my patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry" she moaned. "Just promise me okay?"

Nodding my head I gave her the go ahead to continue.

Taking a deep breath she rushed out. "My mum called Edward and told him you were awake so he made it down here in ten minutes flat"

My eyes widened at her revelation but she didn't let it deter her.

"Your father took him into his study where they were talking for hours. When they finally graced us with their presence, they took it upon themselves to decide that it was best if you go home and try to sought things out"

The look of horror on my face had her back pedaling.

"I know, I know. Everyone else thought it was a good idea except for Rosalie Carlisle and me. Rosalie and Carlisle aren't gonna go against mum and Emmet for the sake of their marriage so I knew it was down to me to do something about it. Edward has been with Chase all day Bella, the amount of love that radiates off of him is like nothing I've ever seen before, scratch that; it's the same way he is around you. Bella… for that reason, I don't think my plan is going to work. There's no way in hell…" she trailed off mumbling to herself.

Dragging her up to her full height, I led her to stand in front of me "You better finish that fucking sentence Alice" measuring a small distance between my thumb and index finger I brought it up to her face. "I'm that much away from completely slapping the shit out of you… _please _tell me what's going on in that crazy little head of yours"

There was a hopeful glint in her eyes as she resumed the tale of her cunning scheme.

"I was thinking that we should just pick up ourselves and leave. It would be the most perfect opportunity to really feel what freedom is like. No body guards or round the clock surveillance, we could be us and just… _live. _Yeah were living now but I mean a_ normal _life with no trace of the mafia at any corner we turn. It would only be for a few weeks just so you can think things over properly, you know; give yourself some time too actually make your own decisions without the pressure of family or anything else. We could go anywhere in the world, just as long as it's far away from here. At the same time I was thinking all this, I looked over and saw Edward interacting with Chase and I just Kne-"

"That Edward would _never_ let me take Chase, even if he didn't know about" I finished her sentence for her. It wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking.

She sighed "Exactly. You and Chase are a package deal, I didn't expect you to want to go without him" I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as the defeat set in.

"But that's where your wrong Al" I whispered.

Bringing her tear streaked face in line of my sight she look at me confused.

"As you said, it would only be for a couple of weeks; and Edward can probably take better care of Chase than I ever could. We should do this Al, I mean, I know I'll miss him like crazy but this is a once in a life time chance... _ For us anyway_" I giggled, it was funny how for such well off people, we were deprived of the simplest things in life.

Like freedom…

"Bella please tell me you're actually serious; because if this is some cruel joke you're playing, I won't hesitate to knock you the fuck out" she said in her "professional" tone.

Making the sign of the cross I said "Cross my heart hope to die" before I had the chance to finish the sentence she flew at me. Locking her arms around my neck and squealing as quietly as only Alice could muster.

Pulling back she looked me dead in the eye "Let me just ask you one more time to make sure your certain about this. Because you do know that once we've started this journey, you can't back out until it's _officially _over".

Interrupting her I rolled my eyes "Yes Alice im 100% positive. Now less talking and more moving… we need to get going"

Pulling her up she looked baffled as she followed me to the closet "But how are we gonna get out of here, this place has the same security system as my parents, there's no way we can leave without getting caught"

Rolling my eyes for the second time I sighed "Alice it's not about what you know, but who you know. How do you think I got pregnant?... Edward only came here to meet with my father. The one time we did have sex under this roof was in the laundry room… and to this day the cctv footage has never been found… almost as if it didn't exist."

Dragging on some juicy couture sweats, I searched along the rows of clothes until I found the matching hoodie. Putting it on I selected my classic Louis vuton handbag and went back into the main room whilst Alice fetched my pills. My shoulder was starting to burn already.

Alice came back with not only my medication, but a fendi purse that matched what she was wearing.

Showing off her ensemble, I smiled at her and muttered a quick

"That's cute" before getting back to the task at hand.

Taking my all time favorite classics off the book shelf, I took off the binders one by one and let it rain on that bitch!

"Isabella you sly dog! What possessed you to keep $20,000 cash in- " looking at the front she read it out aloud " the pride and prejudice?"

Smirking I replied nonchalantly "That use to be my emergency money… I guess this is an emergency"

Laughing at my stupidity she helped me stash away the money and clear up the mess. In total there were 5 books with the same amount in each one… that would be enough to last us, right?

With the way Alice spends money, I wasn't 100% sure.

Just as I was putting the last book away Alice let out an audible gasp and a hissed.

"_shit_"

I stood frozen to the spot, knowing that the worst had yet to come.

"E- Ed- Edward" she stuttered out.

In the same moment that his name was said my heart leapt into my throat, while my pulse rate picked up. I could literally feel it trying desperately to break out from underneath my skin.

"Alice" the velvety voice spoke. "Would you mind giving me some privacy to talk to my Wife"

His voice was so smooth yet it had a dangerous edge to it.

I could just sense that Alice was not going to make this easy for him, I wish she would, but was also grateful that she would stick up for me when I didn't have the balls to do so myself.

"Yes I would mind, she doesn't even want to look at you Edward let alone be in the same room with you. What makes you think talking to you would be any different" she challenged in a firm tone. I had to admit that Alice was a real badass chick. I couldn't have asked for a better sister in-law.

"It wasn't a question. I suggest you leave, now, before you test my patients any further" he replied coldly.

The tension was rolling off of both of them in waves leaving a thick cloud in the atmosphere, its invisibility made the situation appear more edgy than it really was.

"See that right there is exactly the reason why im staying. You're an arrogant prick who's got his head stuck so far up his ass that he can smell his own shit! I'd walk on fire slowly before I ever-" her yelling was interrupted by Edward menacing roar

"ALICE, GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Frightened by the threat behind his voice, I jumped into action and was in front of Alice with a hand over her mouth, stopping her from letting loose the witty remark that's was bound to be simmering on her tongue.

Looking Into her eyes I pleaded with her silently. "Alice just _go_ your only making him angrier, trust me when I say his bark is worser than his bite"

Choosing to believe me she nodded reluctantly and made her way out not before elbowing Edward just beyond the threshold.

If the circumstances were different, I would have found myself laughing at her act of being the "better" person.

Slamming the door behind her Edward took deep breaths to cool down his temper. Shifting my feet caught his attention and he stalked towards me, backing me up against the nearest wall.

Uncomfortable with the close contact, I ducked trying to escape under his arm but he wasn't gonna let that happen.

Pushing his leg between mine he trapped me in place, punching his hand through the wall he growled

"DON'T" his breaths came in rugged short gasps. Burying his head in my neck he inhaled all that was me.

My scent seemed to calm him down and although the shallow rise and fall of his chest indicated that he wasn't completely through with his temper yet, I knew that the worse was over.

"Don't leave me" he croaked in a horse voice.

"You can't leave me, I _need_ you Isabella" he was breaking down the last bit of resolve I had left, I don't think he even realized that he was the cause of _all_ my pain.

Shaking my head I covered my mouth willing the lump to go back down my throat. I had shed enough tears over Edward.

"I'm sorry… it's too late"

* * *

Hope you liked... REVIEW!

Annie ! X


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so I know it's taken me years to post this but I truly am sorry, my schedule doesn't really allow any free time so this chap will be short but I'm hoping to post two more longer ones by the end of the Christmas Hols... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**EPOV**

"_I'm sorry… it's too late" _

Then I felt it.

This all consuming rage bubbled up inside me, without thinking I lashed out

"Take that shit back Isabella! Don't you understand how much I fucking love you, do you want me to fucking throw myself out of that window to prove it, because I will… In fact, that's exactly what im gonna do, I'd rather be fucking dead than alive and living without you"

Stepping back I took my eagle out of the waistband of my jeans, cocked it back and aimed it towards the window. Pulling the trigger I watched as the glass shattered into a million tiny pieces.

Before I could make a move Bella flew at me fist first, hitting me square on the nose, I heard the crack before we both fell with her landing on top of me. I groaned as I felt the blood poor out, pinching the bridge of my nose hurt like hell but I had to try and stop the continuous flow.

Slapping me across my face she started screaming.

"You selfish son of a bitch! Why would you want to do something like that, huh? What about chase Edward, did you not remember you had a son? It's not. Just. About. Us!"

She was hysterical now, repeatedly pushing against my chest with big tears rolling down her cheeks. There was a loud banging on the door and we both heard Emmet's voice sound through

"What's going on in there, if you guys don't open this door in the next 2 seconds, im breaking in and busting a cap through both of your asses"

His shouting didn't deter Bella, by this point I started to visibly tremble with anger, it was like a concrete force surrounding us. I kept my hands cemented to my face in fear of what would happen if I let my emotions get the best of me, Bella was so fragile, I found it disturbing to even think of hurting her.

"Bella" I gritted out, I was precariously close to snapping at any minute

"Stop what your fucking doing and get off of me" I said as cool, calm and collected as I could possibly be right now.

Ignoring my demand she slammed her hand across my check while shrieking

"Fuck you! You're a worthless piece of shit! I hate you Edward Cullen! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Just then a loud crush erupted and Emmet burst in landing on his back before rolling over then jumping to his feet

"Holy shit" he said in awe. Snapping back to reality he scaled the bed making it over to us and scooping up Bella. She started kicking around, flailing wildly while he had her in the air. I took this time to let go of my anger. Picking up her bedside lamp I threw it against the far wall reveling in the sound of the collision. Picking up the small table I smashed it against the floor, going over to the mini fridge I kicked in the glass denting the metal frame in the process, going over to the sea of flowers I picked one up randomly and heaved it against the far wall, I did that repeatedly until jasper came in and body slammed me to the floor.

In the background Bella was still and crying, and in addition to her sobs were Alice's high pitch ones.

"Jasper if you know what's good for you I suggest you get fuck off of me"

I heard a click and then felt cold steel press into my temple

"Edward I am not opposed to blowing a bullet through your head right now, so I suggest you shut the fuck up" he said with an air of finality.

Esme came running in followed by Carlisle and Charlie. She let out an audible gasp when she saw what lay before her.

"What the hell happened in here? _Gesù Cristo! _Edward lei ha dello spiegare per fare, voglio delle risposte e voglio che loro più o meno mi aiutano ora dio!" she demanded in rapid Italian

Sighing, my father stepped forward and took control of the situation.

"Emmet, take Bella and your sister downstairs, there's some Ambien in the medicine cupboard. Ones enough and no is not an answer, ask Sue where it is. She'll tell you." After He shuffled out with Bella in his arms and Alice trailing behind Carlisle carried on.

"Jasper would you mind running down to the car and getting my medical bag? You can let go of Edward now, he's done his damage already-" his sentence was cut short by a snort from Charlie. All eyes focused on him as he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Care to share the joke" Jasper asked as he eased up off me, both my parents stood there with the same confused expression.

Straightening himself out he stuttered "Bella – um she – ah – she has a… pretty _mean _left hook don't you think" barely able to contain his laughter he threw his head back and let it out. Only this time he was joined by Carlisle and Jasper. Esme failed to find this situation funny.

Throwing jasper the keys Carlisle came to help me up. Leading me to sit on the edge of bed he carefully examined my nose, as soon as his finger came in contact I hissed as new wave of pain jolted through me.

"Fuck!"

"Yep, it's definitely broken"

Pushing away his hand I received a heavy slap from behind causing my head to jerk forward

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Seriously mum, what am I, fucking 12?"

"Edward Anthony Genovese Cullen you will stop using that foul language this minute! I raised you better than that, what is wrong with you? I don't even know who you are anymore" finishing her rant Esme was close to tears.

I felt like a complete douche.

"Look , I'm fucking sorry mom. I'm sorry I'm not as perfect as fucking Emmet or Jasper. I know I'm an asshole but could you just give me a break for like; two fucking seconds?" I immediately regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth, she had been the most helpful person in this fucking mess, I just turned around and threw it back in her face.

Esme left without saying a word. Just as Carlisle was about to say something I interrupted before he had the chance.

"Save it"

Taking out my phone I made a call to sort out business, sufficiently ending any further conversation.

The phone rang twice before It was picked up.

"B**oss"**

"Demetri, I need the penthouse set up for this evening. Have the jet on standby and see to it that Angela is on the plane"

"**Sure thing. Will that be all?"**

"There's a shipment coming in at 3, don't be late"

Ending the call Jasper enters the room medical bag in tow and drops it on the bed beside me. Wasting no time Carlisle got straight to work.

Jasper watched intently as he fixed me up. I had gotten accustom to the pain so I didn't even flinch when the first stitch went through.

Charlie had left long ago which left the three of us alone. The atmosphere was tense which meant Carlisle was probably pissed with me but that was nothing new, he's always had something stuck up his fucking ass.

"Okay you're good to go. Try not to get into anymore fights Edward, and I advise you to apologize to your mother, she doesn't deserve your hostility, she was only looking out for you"

Cleaning up his "work station" he was looking at me expectantly hoping I would take heed and follow his word for once.

Ignoring his pitiful expression, I thanked him and left the room with Jasper hot on my tail.

"Where you headed" he asked

"The docks"

"Don't Demetri and the muscle have that under control?"

"Usually they have Felix to watch over them, I'll just be supervising from a distance"

"Well im heading over to the club, the Mexian's are on their way to pick up the tusks" wiggling his eyebrows he clapped me on the back and walked on ahead.

Rolling my eyes I replied "I'll meet you there"

Getting in our cars we drove down to the gate and waited for it to open before we went our separate ways.

Pulling up in front of the warehouse outside the docks, I turned off the engine and waited patiently. Everything around me seemed so serene and composed in contrast to my head; my thoughts were complete and utter chaos. The myriad of things running through my mind made it impossible for me to concentrate.

I was thinking too much. That's bad, really bad. I was at the edge of a cliff, precariously close to falling off into the deep end. Fumbling in my jacket for my phone I took it out and started searching for pictures of Chase. The first one I came across was taken a few weeks back. I had come home from a really hectic schedule and was ready to just pass out on the couch. When I got to the top of the stairs I could hear Chase's wails from all the way down the hall, picking up pace I opened the bedroom door to find a frazzled Bella trying in earnest to sooth this miserable baby. He had caught a nasty cold and had been stuffed up forever, he couldn't breathe properly and we both felt so useless not being able to do anything about it. As soon as his eyes met mine he let out a feeble "Daddy" and my heart broke for him. I snapped a quick shot with my phone of his blotchy red face and puffy eyes before depositing my suit jacket on the side of his crib, and taking him into my arms and rocking him till the early hours of morning. We were all so exhausted the following day.

Coming back to the present day, what was once a full blown migraine was now a simmering headache. Putting my phone away I smiled just thinking about my son, my world revolves around him. Chase and Isabella, the only light in this never ending dark tunnel…

Surveying my surroundings I noticed Demetri had arrived and the transaction was now taking place. Paying close attention I realized how much I underestimated him, I didn't give credit where credit was due. Demetri was no fucking amateur and I felt ridiculous sitting here like I was his fucking babysitter. Starting up the car and putting it into reverse; I made my way out of there and headed straight for the club.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Walking into the conference room I announce, "wow, this looks comfy, mind if join you?" without waiting for an answer I take a seat and prop my feet up on the desk.

Looking at me quizzically Jasper began, "Edward, you remember Mr. Soleece "

"How could I forget, it's good to see you" smirking I picked up the remote and pressed the button for the projector to come on and within seconds, Heidi's face appeared on the screen across from the board table.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen… Whitlock. Is there anything I can do for you?" she sighed with a mischievous smile.

What the fuck is she playing at?

"I take it you've had a good day. Send up a few bottles of Irish whiskey" clicking her off, I pushed my chair back and went to retrieve some shot glasses and the Havana cigars from the empty liquor cabinet.

After the cigars were distributed there was a knock at the door signaling the arrival of the alcohol. It crawled open to reveal Heidi on the other side wheeling in a tray of drinks.

Instantly my back stiffened and I felt the hairs on the nape of my neck raise. She saw the change in my demeanor and smirked. Jasper's eyes met mine from across the table and looked just as confused as he probably felt. Heidi never delivered stuff personally. It wasn't in her job description.

"Gentlemen" she cleared her throat. Picking up the crystallized bottle, she did the rounds and saw to it that everyone's glass was full. Her eyes never left mine once. This bitch was over stepping the boundaries, her attempt to intimidate me failed. But her contemplating even trying to, made my fucking blood boil.

Tipping the glass back I swallowed the amber liquid in one gulp and stood abruptly.

"Mr. Soleece, Jasper will see to it that all your needs are met, If I may be excused, It looks like I have some unfinished business to attend to".

Straightening my tie I scowled at the different nods of approval. Ignoring the questioning looks I got from Jasper I headed for the door, holding it open for Heidi to step over the threshold. As soon her heels hit the other side of the marble flooring, I held her arm in a vice grip and started dragging her to my private office. In effort to keep up with my long strides, she put up a slow jog, shuffling one or two steps behind me.

Getting the door open I flung her inside and slammed it behind me, putting as much distance between us as possible I walked over to the floor to ceiling windows stuffing my hands in pocket to stop me from further damaging my nose.

"Ed- your nose, there's blood on your shirt, did you get into a fight? What happened?"

"Cut the bullshit Heidi, what the fuck are you playing at? You have less than 30 seconds to explain yourself"

Looking determined, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and straightened her back.

"The deals off Cullen, I'm done hiding your dirty little secret."

* * *

_"__Gesù Cristo!_ lei ha dello spiegare per fare, voglio delle risposte e voglio che loro più o meno mi aiutano ora dio "**you have some explaining to do, I want answers and I want them now or so help me god**

_Cliffy! What secret does Edward have to hide hmm?_

_In time, all will be revealed!_

_Annie X_


End file.
